


Longing for Each Other's Warmth

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Still [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, implied yamayachi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an absence of warmth in Tsukishima's life and he can't help but want it back once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for Each Other's Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! And yes, no surprise that Tsukishima is my victim here. Wow this was supposed to be done on my birthday but oh well. I haven't really written my share of long distance relationships quite enough so here you go!
> 
> Enjoy Tsukki, enjoy longing for the warmth of another because I did.

They say that distance causes strain.

However, it all seems to be a completely different case to Tsukishima Kei.

He craves you, he misses you in ways he thought he wouldn’t since you left to study in Osaka. Your absence placed a hole in his heart. Tiny, but one that packed a punch when reminded that he can no longer hold you in his arms, can no longer kiss you or poke you on either the cheek or forehead. But being the man he is, he tries not to show the longing, the aching, the want to pull you to him despite the absurdity that you were miles away.

Especially when you’re on the opposite screen.

“Kei,” he catches the exhaustion in your voice despite the sweet tone it holds.

“Hey,” he replies back.

There are words that want to come up and out of his lips but he hesitates. Especially when you’re giving him that sweet smile.

So instead he asks, “How was your day?”

“A little draining.” He knows you’re lying. You're exhausted. “The teacher got us to do this fifteen-page report on a long lecture, but I managed.”

He can’t help but allow a small smile tug his lips upon seeing you grin through it all.

“But enough about me,” you say. “How’s my salty boyfriend doing?”

He scowls a little at the pet name you give him, but he’s amused by you nonetheless. He just wants to rest his arm on your head in retaliation, but he knows that it’s currently impossible to do. So he settles with clicking his tongue before speaking.

“I’m doing good,” he replies simply.

You nod in understanding; Tsukishima has never really been one to expound on what’s happening in his life, unless asked questions. He never liked talking about himself, especially if he can just listen on to you rambling.

Which honestly isn’t as frequent as he’d like considering your circumstances.

His conversation with you goes on for another half an hour. You’re asking him how Yamaguchi and Yachi have been, and if either of the two have finally asked the other out after four years of panicking over them liking someone else. You’re asking him if he’s heard from his upperclassmen, from both Hinata and Kageyama who were on the works of trying to play professionally.

And he replies to your questions. Yes, Yamaguchi has _finally_ gotten the courage to ask Yachi out. Though it may have led to her in tears because she was just too happy. Following that, Tsukishima actually met up with Sugawara-san the other day. Mr. Refreshing was really nice to have paid for their coffee while asking if both of you are doing well both individually and as a couple. And strangely enough, Kageyama and Hinata were doing great. Struggling a little, but he knows they’ll get to where they want to even if it does take recklessness. You laugh a little due to the way he words it. He doesn’t admit it, but he does sort of miss the hot-blooded duo and the ruckus they’d cause now and again.

Hell, he misses high school as the stress was never too bad. He misses volleyball. And it meant having you in the same classroom as him. Being able to walk you home and hold your hand. To talk to you and listen to your stories. It very much meant being able to steal a kiss from your lips to get you all flushed and see the pout that you form after being caught off-guard.

_Being able to feel your body against his own._

It wasn’t too long until your eyes were starting to feel all heavy and Tsukishima can definitely see you trying to fight the fatigue away.

“Go to bed,” he tells you. “You look like you’re about to collapse at any moment.”

“But,” you protest, yawning. “I want to keep talking with you! I want to keep seeing your cute face.”

Flattered as he was, he gives you that serious look of his that tells you that if you give him the sleep is for the weak excuse, he will hang up even if he will feel bad afterwards for doing so. He loves you, he really does, but he can’t have you jeopardizing your health just for him.

_He can’t have you want him to get a train ticket to see you and take care of you._

You eventually sigh in defeat. “Kei, why must you hurt me like this?”

“I’m just looking after my stubborn girlfriend.” He shrugged, “Now get some rest. You’ll need it.”

“I love you, Kei.”

The words touch yet also makes his heart clench.

“I love you too.”

* * *

There are days when the stress is too much and Tsukishima finds himself unable to fathom on how to solve it all. It drives him mad to not have you by his side, to not have you brighten his usually bleak times that he’s honestly surprised that he’s still pretty okay in the midst of the many things both you and him have to do and face in a daily basis.

Then again, it has always been mind before heart for him.

To prevent the hurt and emotions to break through and cloud judgment.

But sometimes, he lets that go.

He lets go of the fact that he can actually pretend he’s fine not having you help him get through another day.

Tsukishima undoes his pants. Belt unfastened and on the floor as he releases his cock of the confines of his trousers.

It’s pathetic, but here he is pretending that his hand is your mouth taking him in, that you’re bobbing your head back and forth to get his mind off of deadlines, projects, lectures and the like. He groans at the thought, feels himself harden as he continues to stroke himself at a steady pace since he wasn’t in much of a rush to climax.

He just wants to _savor_ the feeling, the thought of you.

His eyes widen as his phone rings from his nightstand. If his heart wasn’t raising enough a while ago, it is now.

You’re calling him.

It takes him a few seconds to answer your call.

“Hello?” He curses at himself for his voice being a little too strained than it should be.

“Kei?”

His breath hitches at the sound of you breathing heavily. He can only imagine you bare, skin flushed, begging for attention. And you confirm it all to him as you let out a small whine with your slender fingers pinching your nipple.

“I’m sorry,” you murmur. “I was thinking of you and…”

“Don’t be sorry,” he says, perhaps a little too hurried. “I want to hear you.”

His words are a relief to you and your hand wanders down to your clit to rub it in circles. Your breath hitches and you can hear shuffling from the other line that tells you he’s shedding himself of his clothes completely and proceeding to jerk off.

“Is it selfish that I’ve been thinking of you doing things to me?” You ask him, biting your lower lip as you hear him gasp a little through the line.

“If that’s the case, then I’m avaricious.” He says.

You feel the need to scold him for using such profound words at a time like this, but you let it slide especially when you hear the next line that escapes his lips.

“I was thinking of you sucking my cock,” he admits as he strokes himself faster.

You whine a little, “I wish I was sucking it right now.”

He tries to stifle his groan, gets his mind to visualize of the image of you taking him in as he grabs holds you by your hair. “ _God_ ,” he curses. He finds it just so unfair that you have wrapped around you like this.

You touch yourself more, rubbing firmer circles against your clit while getting off to the sound of Tsukishima’s breathing, groaning.

“I wish I could go down on you right now,” he tells you in the midst of fast strokes. “You taste so sweet, so addicting, I bet you’re so wet as we speak.”

Your back arches, moaning in arousal due to his words. You spread your legs a little more, allow two fingers to spread yourself as one continued its ministrations on your clit, getting off to the sound of his voice. His voice is like music to your ears, a relief and cure to your worries that maybe he’s done with you. But those all melt with him with you through thick and thin. You’re still the one in his mind, in his head, the one he still loves with every fiber of his being.

“I want my tongue all over you and inside you. I want you squirming, I want to hear you moan, writhe and come simply due to my voice.”

Eventually you reach your high, thighs shaking as you cry out his name and twist in bed to the thought of Tsukishima with his head buried between your legs, sucking your clit as he placed two fingers inside you. Over the phone, you can hear your boyfriend’s breath hitch, calling out your name before coming. You could only wish you were there to help him clean it up.

The two of you remain silent for a few minutes to catch your bearings. Tsukishima takes the time to clean himself up despite the fact he may be a little lightheaded from his orgasm. A shower can wait when he’s finished up speaking with you.

In an attempt to break the ice, you find yourself beaten by him.

“I miss you.”

He can hear you try to muffle a small sob from escaping your lips. He can’t blame you; Tsukishima hated saying those three words as it reminded him that there’s just so much limits as to what you two have at the moment despite the spark of your relationship still lit and passionate as it has been.

Or perhaps, even stronger with how much you two wish for one another.

He continues, “I miss your kisses, your hugs, your smiles, the way you twirl your pen between your fingers when thinking hard and long about something,” he lets out a sigh. “I... I just really miss you .”

“I miss you too,” you reply, feeling a tear slip down your face. “I miss you so much, Kei. It actually _hurts_ not to be with you.”

He wishes he could kiss you on the forehead right now. And it frustrates him to no end that he can’t.

* * *

A few more minutes.

Nervousness consumes Tsukishima as he arrives in the station. He exits the train, eyes fixated back and forth about the crowd. He takes in a deep breath, trying to ease the fast beating of his heart.

With no additional work for the winter, save for a paper he’s nearly done finishing, he actually considered seeing you bearing in mind how things have been rough for the two of you. Not in terms of major fights or anything that distances you from one another, but the _crave_ for contact, the time not together was getting intolerable in the worst of ways.

And he’s seen you cry over it, over the fact that things were getting difficult since you’ve gotten too used to him by your side.

He hopes to at least provide you with some sort of comfort, a temporary cure for the two of you for at least a little while.

Thanks to your parents, what you knew was that they were the ones you were anticipating at the train station at the moment. Of course Tsukishima uses such a fact to surprise you and maybe get you to breakdown into tears of happiness instead of the usual tears from the two dreaded emotions that were stress and sadness.

He spots you in record time, thanks to his tall stature. You’re looking about, back and forth from your phone then to your surroundings facing the opposite side from where he’s standing. He uses that to his advantage, passing by strangers while holding his luggage until he reaches you.

 _His destination_.

He drops the bag beside him as he embraces you from behind; such causes you to squeak until you feel a pair of arms wrap around you. A familiar warmth surrounds you and your heart starts pounding in your ears as you turn and the supposed stranger who held you reveals himself with a soft smile that brings your eyes to sting of tears of happiness right away.

“Kei,” you embrace him tightly, trying to tell yourself that this was all a reality.

* * *

You find it unbelievable that your parents have lied to you, but you actually wouldn’t have it any other way. Though you honestly did want to see your parents, having Tsukishima was just as good too. Of course he lets you tour him around the area you stay after setting his bags down at your place.

You lead him to the café you’ve been crazy over since you started living on your own for college and started to realize that coffee wasn’t all too bad and became a frequent beverage to you along with tea during sleepless nights of study and work.

He orders a strawberry shortcake and it just seems to make you smile too cheerfully. He tries to play it all stoic with you, even if he knows he’ll end up smiling back eventually.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” you tell him. “It’s cute.”

He scoffs, adjusting his glasses, “And you’re still as ridiculous as ever.”

You give him a huff, but proceed to tell him a few stories of how your life was going. It’s actually not a surprise to him that you hardly go to college parties seeing as you usually pull your hair over paperwork and reading material. You also tell him of your close friend who’s been watching your back since the day she saw you passed out along the campus while studying. He clicks his tongue in response but you immediately reassure him that you’re doing better than before.

There’s a small tug that gets Tsukishima to smile a little looking at you.

It’s honestly been a while, but to him it actually felt more than that.

But what mattered was having you with him now. Being able to rid you of any stress and fears you’ve had since the two of you parted ways for the sake of securing a good future and bring yourselves to the places you both want to be in ten years’ time whether or not you two end up still together or otherwise.

In a way fate is cruel for giving anyone no clue what to expect, but if there’s anything Tsukishima has learned over the years both in and out of the court it was too make use of the time he has and just live to the fullest of things.

For a moment Tsukishima finds it absurd that he’s being all sentimental like this.

* * *

Somehow the goodnight kiss the two of you share becomes something much more. Then again, you two aren’t complaining, perhaps even saw the whole thing coming since you two have not seen each other in a while and have shared rather lewd phone sessions more than a couple of times during times both of you ached or needed a way to let out steam.

Soft and tender transitions into something passionate as you run a hand along his blond locks before being pulled to sit on his lap. Eventually hands are touching area to area and you two can no longer tell who sucked on the other’s bottom lip first or who started using tongue first between the two of you.

What mattered was touching, kissing, being close to one another to be together, to feel each other and savor the love you two can now give while at each other’s side.

For _warmth_.

A small smirk forms on Tsukishima’s lips as you tug against the hem of his shirt, “Eager, are we?” he murmurs.

His hands sneak under your nightgown, his warm and calloused fingers making contact with your sides. You shiver, a gasp escaping your mouth when they caress your skin. You’re left a little whiny when he pulls them away to strip himself off his shirt, but then it occurs to you that your usually salty but sweet boyfriend Kei is a tease no matter what mood you two are in.

A blush creeps your cheeks upon the sight of Kei’s exposed chest. It still amazes how he just seems so toned and well-built despite having had seen him naked time and time again before, both by accident and on purpose during times you or him craved of touch and addicting friction. He takes the chance to attack your neck, to place kisses along your neck, shoulder, collarbone and shoulders. You gasp from the contact, head slightly thrown back to permit him more access of your neck. You can feel Tsukishima smile against your neck before he bites into your neck. It makes you whimper a little as he laps the indents he left onto you. It’s going to leave a mark for a week probably, but you don’t honestly give a damn.

He’s decorating you with more marks and somehow it’s making you aroused and just so sensitive, especially once his thumb brushes against your nipple.

“K-Kei…” You call for him yearningly and he looks at you with glazed golden brown eyes.

He helps you get rid of your nightgown and it ends up somewhere on the floor. Somehow it's a liberating feeling. From all the treatment and spoiling you’ve been receiving, it only occurs to you then that you can feel his cock grow hard from the intimacy. You decide to give Tsukishima a little tease in return for his devoted work on you and also as payback for everything.

And you do so by grinding your hips against his.

It gets him to stifle a groan, stopping him trailing kisses and his hands from caressing and teasing you any further.

“Fuck,” you hear him hiss.

The next thing you know is that your body is pressed against the mattress of your bed with Tsukishima hovering over you as if ensuring you wouldn’t escape from him. The intense gaze he gives you make you want to cross your legs together, but you find yourself stopped from doing so when a hand rests on your inner thigh.

You bite your bottom lip in response to the hand traveling up in a teasing drag until reaching the drenched area of your undergarments. Your hips buck against the hand as he rubs you and gets you squirming and whimpering for something more and haven’t had for quite some time.

“P-please…” Your voice is a little dry as you beg. “Kei…”

Oftentimes Tsukishima would deny you of anything you desired and decided when to give it but now he just couldn’t. He couldn’t when he’s aching for you so bad to the extent he actually _hurts_. So he decides to fulfill your request right away at least just this once. He pulls away, discarding his pants and boxers and grabbing a condom from your nightstand before helping you strip off your underwear.

Skin flushed, breathing quick, you’re staring up at his golden hues anticipating him until you feel the hesitance of his actions, how he seems to give you this look of permission even while he’s glazed with lust that’s practically painted all over his body. And so you kiss him passionately, lips brushing against his as he eventually returns the gesture with much reverence before slowly allowing himself to enter you.

“Mm,” your back arches once you feel him fully sheathed inside you.

It doesn’t take long for Tsukishima to start moving at a pace both pleasurable to you and to him seeing how much you seemed to moan from the sweet friction within your walls. You end up unable to contain yourself and lose control of trying to suppress your cries of pleasure, but he takes it as encouragement to go on faster especially once you started muttering his name like a wish or prayer to the gods.

And _god_ , it gets him going, grunting as his hips slap against yours while watching you squirm underneath him. Your legs wrap around his waist, your nails dig against his back and he adores you even more with every thrust going deeper as he kisses you and then proceeds to trail his lips along your neck to add to the pleasure.

He loves you.

He _loves_ you.

Without words, you knew such so well.

But he seems to prove the point even further once his cock hits a certain spot from within you that gets you gasping and breaking the volume control of your moans much, much more. Tsukishima takes that as a sign to keep hitting the same spot. And eventually he’s joining you in your groans as your walls clench around him and he takes it as a sign to not hold back any longer.

He uses his thumb to rub your clit as he goes on. You nearly roll your eyes back from the overwhelming sensation, the pleasure and the buildup that was happening within you as the words ‘yes’ and ‘Kei’ are repeated several times by you. You’re hardly sure you can take any more but Tsukishima seems to prove you wrong on that as he kisses you one more time oh so tenderly yet fiercely that it nearly blows your mind before pulling back and whispering against your ear.

“Come for me.”

You release, the emission glistening both his cock and your thighs while Tsukishima keeps himself within you but later follows you in trip to ecstasy as he bites your shoulder to muffle out his groaning. Eventually he pulls away, tries not to listen to the whimper that leaves your lips from having him withdraw from you.

The two of you bask in the silence before you scoot closer to him, head resting on his chest. He circles an arm around you while both of you are trying to steady your breaths. He looks at you with a gentle and affectionate gaze that gets you smiling so innocent as if you two haven’t done anything prior.

“I love you,” you tell him.

He smiles back, “I love you too.”

Tsukishima can’t help but savor your very presence. He hates being realistic but here he goes thinking right away that you two won’t have this much contact again after a few good days. But it all melts upon seeing you already drifting off to sleep. Again, he smiles a tad bit and finds himself actually genuinely happy all because of the content and serene look on your face.

He sighs in defeat, running a hand through your hair.

The warmth may dissipate for a while once again, but he knows that the two of you will be looking forward to the day it will return when back in each other’s arms once again.

And for a longer time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not sure when the next part of the series will come (haha), but yeah get ready if you'd like because I am looking forward to writing it (as much as I wrote this one so that's something)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed a whipped Tsukki :'D
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think or talk to me via Tumblr on hq-things or my personal, moonlightverses!


End file.
